Bella's angel
by RomanticAtHeart101
Summary: Bella is still being tracked by Victoria. Worried for her new family and friends she decides to tell them of her sister. They all go to California to find this elusive 'Aria' but they embark on an adventure and wander straight into more danger. But who cares? After all, this adventure brings everyone together and protects all. Not only by fighting but by a force above.
1. The discovery

Hello!

It's me again, sorry. Life has just gotten in the way and I haven't really been able to write- it's been killing me! I'm gonna stop talking now and give you he story. I hope you like it.

Kisses- S

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.

* * *

Bella Point of view.

I hated this. I hated this so much. I sighed yet again and looked down at Renesmee stroking her long copper hair tenderly. She was nothing short of a miracle, I and Edward had decided to elope and get married in Vegas. After James had tried to kill me, the mating bond we shared was just too powerful, Edward was feeling physical pain because he knew that I had recently been in danger.

We needed to be with each other in the most intimate way to stop his pain. Don't get me wrong we didn't have sex just for that reason. We had sex because we loved each other.

Before we did that however, Edward proposed as he didn't want to live in sin and we were married with a wonderful old couple watching the proceedings and being our witnesses. It was perfect, it wasn't just some Elvis marrying us it was a lovely old priest with greying hair and a cheerful smile. I was dressed in a lovely lace and chiffon dress with a long trailing veil and I walked down the short aisle and married my tuxedo clad soul mate. It was perfect.

Even though we had to promise Alice she would get to plan the 'next' one. Since well… she was pissed at us.

Later that night we joined ourselves together in the most intimate way and three weeks later Renesmee was born. The first half human half vampire to be born. I changed as well during the birth, I'm almost vampire now, but my heart still beats and I don't thirst for the blood. Oh and don't forget I also don't harbour the ability to sparkle like a disco ball.

Furthermore, I also gained a power during the birth, and it was quite useful. I don't exactly have a name for it but it makes vampires seem more…. Human? For example, they still need to drink blood but can consume small amounts of food and control their venom. Jasper says that the blood lust has also been stopped. Which is very helpful.

So here we are, discussing Victoria yet again, the heinous bitch has been playing us and is trying to come after me. Why can't she just give up? I look around and see Sam, Jake and the rest of the pack talking to the Cullen's and smile slightly, they were more accepting of us now as they now trust us not to make a snack out of local.

I sigh yet again and stand up, clearing my throat to gather their attention. I was about to either do the best or worst thing in my life. But I definitely wouldn't regret it. Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and ruffled Nessie's locks. I subconsciously leant into his side and smiled slightly.

"Guys, I think I may have a solution. I know someone who can help." I said clearly.

Everyone's eyes snapped to me some in shock, some in confusion and some questionably. I started gnawing at my red lips and sighed again.

My mind went back to about ten years ago **(AN- Bella Is Twenty in this.)**

* * *

"Young lady you better not come back here!" Renée screamed at a retreating figure that was trailing a large suitcase behind her. Renée looked _furious._ I ran towards her after quickly saying goodbye to my friend, wondering why she was so angry and why Aria was going. I went up to my mother and asked her as much and she just said;

"That… That Thing! Is not welcome here. She is a monster and not of my blood. I forbid you to ever speak to her again."

I quickly agreed with her, my ten year old self not wanting to deal with the wrath of my mother who looked like she was about to either have a nervous breakdown or pass out.

I hurriedly sat her down inside and wetted a blue cloth and run it over her face. She looked ill with her pale face and sunken eyes. She didn't look like _Renée._ I made her some herbal tea and got her to calm down as much as I could until she finally relaxed and fell asleep. Muttering stuff about wings and demons. I shook my head and quickly called Aria, worried about the slightly older girl.

"Hey Aria, what happened between you and mom? Are you okay? Are you safe?" I fretted.

"Bella! Calm down and breathe. Look I can't explain it over the phone. Meet me up at 'The Brew'. And can you please bring me my passport. Don't panic I will explain later. Love you."

"Yeah, yeah sure. I will be right there. Love you too." I said whilst pulling on my light coat. I quickly hailed a cab and went to 'The Brew'. Our favourite quaint coffee shop.

When I finally got there she was waiting outside in the hot Amazonian weather. With two super-sized coffee cups in her hands. I quickly paid and ran to meet her. Embracing each other like we usually did. We decided to walk on the coast and talk. It was then that I found out everything about her. She was mythical and dare I say it kick ass, when we finally reached the end of the coast and stopped near the train station. I realised what was going to happen next and began to cry. She hugged me tightly then pulled away.

"Bella, this does _not_ mean we won't be seeing each other again. We just won't be able to see each other as often as we like. Look here is my new number and email plus the GPS pin to the chip in my head." At my questioning glance she shook her head and gave me a look that clearly said – don't ask-"But you must promise me one thing. If I send you a text saying REDDEAD. Do not text me at all or call. Until I send you another one saying BLACKHEAD got it?" at the affirmative shake of my head she sighed gratefully.

"Okay, Bella, of your in trouble or anything and the REDDEAD is still out. Use the GPS only got it?"

I once again shook my head and we hugged yet again. I watched her as she walked up the platform only turning back once. And I took in her tanned curvy body and black hair with stripes of pink in it. A lone tear fell down from her green and gold eyes. She mouthed one thing to me 'I love you croc'.

And then she was gone.

* * *

A couple of month's back I got the REDDEAD message and haven't been able to tell her about Edward or the Cullen's or the pack. The message was taken away about a month ago, but I've been too busy with Vic and Nessie to talk. I decided that I would make this a family road trip/reunion. And not tell Aria.

It was only then I realised everyone was staring at me. I quickly grabbed a computer from the side table and fished the GPS pin from my back pocket of my skinny jeans. I quickly typed it in 1651 – croc if done in phone. I smiled yet again as I realised she was only a few states away. California. I quickly booked everyone, including the pack and their mates/girlfriends on a plane to it. I was bouncing up and down with a ferocity that could endanger Alice as the crown winning champion of bounce. I squealed excitedly and told everyone about what was going to happen. When some people started to refuse I growled and told them.

"If you do not go on this trip I will-quite literally – tear your head off and feed it to the fishes or put it where the sun don't shine. This person is very important and very special so I will follow through on this threat. Got it!" I snapped.

"Bella, who exactly is this person? " I heard an annoyed Paul ask me. He was one of the most volatile of the wolves, but he and I had instantly clicked and formed a relationship as brother and sister. As a matter of fact all the wolves had formed a relationship with the vampires. Even Jake, apparently he was mated to Nessie, which I was seriously annoyed about. But you couldn't stop soul mates. Ever.

I sighed yet again and took a deep unneeded breath and said;

"My sister"

 **(AN-was so tempted to end it there but no)**

Everyone went away to pack their clothes for the week we were going, after I growled at them to get a move on. Edward had come up behind me after super speeding and packing our stuff and kissed my neck where his mating mark resided. I moaned slightly at the gesture and rested my head on his neck. Smiling softly.

We sat down on the bed with our arms wrapped around each other sharing sweet kisses and embraces.

"Bella, love, why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Edward. But I couldn't, my sister had a REDDEAD text out which meant that I shouldn't say anything about her or text her during that time. And that was for the entire duration of our relationship. It's been killing me not saying anything but I didn't want to put her in danger." I said.

"Okay love. Its fine I was just wondering." We continued to chat about my sister but I refused to tell him about her, only saying – she's the opposite of me, but don't worry she's nice. Just don't hurt her family. Or me- he answered with one of his melt my heart compliments and I sighed happily.

We were still sitting then when Ness came in the room. She was wearing a green jacket and black leggings with a t-shirt underneath and her beloved big black boots with studs. She came and sat in my lap and we all just stayed like that. Like a family. Ness lifted her hand up and put it against my cheek, showing me her thoughts and wondering whether my sister, her aunt, would like her.

"Ness, Aunt A, will _love_ you. She loves kids and having a niece like you that's smart, cute as a button and joyful will make her so happy. "I hug her to me and Edward wraps his arms around us all, his pianist fingers stroking Ness's hair softly and encasing my hand in his own.

We enjoy a few more moments of peace and then go downstairs. Meeting up with the pack and the rest of the Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme are both near the stair case their golden eyes with flecks of green and blue gazing at each other with love, they're both wearing grey jackets and black pants well… leggings for Esme.

Rosalie the forever bomb shell blond is whacking Emmett over the head yet again as he tries to smuggle a few video games in their suitcase. Rosalie wears her dark red lipstick and a black skater skirt with heels and a white leather jacket. Emmett is wearing one of his seriously old varsity jackets and black jeans. And once again trying to get some games in but Rose is having none of it.

Alice and Jasper are lost in their own little world, Jazz wearing a slightly more stylish version of his confederate army jacket and black slacks whilst Alice wears bright blue leggings and a black top saying –back of b**** he's mine. I have got to get that t-shirt, I make a mental reminder and approve Alice's attire.

I look over and see the pack in light t-shirt and cargo shorts and talking to their significant others quietly. Jake is playing with Nessie and wears a jumper, probably so he can give it to Nessie if she gets cold. I clear my throat again and suggest we head out. We're taking Rose's modified red convertible, Em's monster truck and Carlisle's Mercedes. The pack prefer taking their own route and are running there alongside us with their mates in the car. To make sure they're okay.

We finally arrive at the airport and quickly check in, getting to our seats almost immediately as we were there quite late. Them we were off flying through the sky on a motorised bird, we would get there at around one pm. giving us plenty of time to get to my sisters neighbourhood.

We're coming sister.

We're comin'.

* * *

An- Sooooo, did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I hide or stay alive. I really like this story and hope to expand on it so ! Next chapter we meet Aunt A/Aria/Bella's sister. And this is going to be fun. I'm not giving you anymore clues about Aria you'll just have to wait until the next one comes out. I'm sorry this is so short

Which will be a lot faster if I get Reviews so R&R love you guys.

Kisses-S


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Hello Again!

I hoped you liked the last chapter and like this story idea. It's been done thousands of times but it's something that's been going around and around my head for ages. Oh and by the way:

Ness- 3 weeks but looks 6 years old

Seth and Quil – 18 almost 19

Bella, Alice, Jake and Embry 20

Kim and Aria- 21

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rose- 22

Paul, Emily, Leah and Jared – 23

Sam- 24

Carlisle and Esme – 30 and 28

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, SM does and I don't own any of the songs in this chapter – I will leave a note when the songs start.

Bella's Point of view.

I couldn't keep still, I was fidgeting all the time unnecessarily. I couldn't wait for the plane to finally hit the black tarmac and hear it screech. Edward was trying to keep me still but his amusement was palpable, I the usually level headed one was bouncing up and down on my seat and Jaspers influence was lost on me. But can you blame me? It's my sissy!

I fidgeted through the next 23 minutes and 15 seconds earning strange looks from fellow passengers and amused looks by the pack and my new family.

Edward once again encased my hand in his and kissed my knuckles, making me automatically relax. I looked up into his golden eyes, seeing vibrant green flecks his human eyes had due to my power. Carlisle had a theory that eventually the entire eye would go back to its original colour and Rose and Ali may be able to conceive.

All the while still keeping the perks of being a vampire, the ability to move fast, super listening abilities, super strength etc. Whilst also becoming more humane and resistant to blood. So I'm just going to say this once – my power is flipping Awesome, with a capital A.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes." I chant as we finally land on the tarmac. I'm about one tenth away from jumping up and down and squealing. Jasper looks as though he is about to that and I try to simmer down my feelings but it's just too hard!

We finally check out and after growling at the bus boy to get our luggage quickly – he was enjoying watching me glower at him I'm sure of it – because he was taking his sweet time. Then we were finally on the road, my hair flying in the wind as we had hired six top of the range convertibles and were driving with the tops down.

We drove at a fast speed and were soon near the neighbourhood my sister was at. We soon stopped off and parked the cars then walked into town. The GPS said that it was the next right, we turned and smelt chicken and beef enchiladas and burritos. The smell made my mouth water and I grinned as I remembered the modern Latin American street near our place.

10 years ago.

"Why are we here again?" I asked as Aria dragged me to the Modern Latin Street near our home. She was having another one of her 'stints' again but this time she was dragging _me_ along with her. She was wearing a cute slinky dress that hugged the curves that were almost impossible for twelve years to have and had managed to get some Latin dancing shoes.

She had managed to get me into skinny jeans and a slinky jumper that was off the shoulder. My hair was curled and she was determined to learn the salsa and possibly the very dirty tango. She was determined to get into touch with her newfound Latino background.

We had just found out that mum had an affair with a Latino man, we found out because we were doing blood tests and Aria has O- negative. Which is impossible to have when both parents have A- positive blood. However me and Aria think that the two of them don't know since mother and farther had no problems with calling Aria their daughter.

Anyway, Aria had been asked to dance with a couple of the younger lads but she refused as no one had asked me to dance. We were beginning to lose hope when the bartender started to close up but then he asked us to stay behind so we could learn to dance, if we wanted to of course.

Then we learnt how to dance, even me with my clumsy tendencies. We went their every week and danced the salsa with Derek and Sky, two gay guys that were hilarious and great. We also met Julio and Juliet, two older people who became like our aunt and uncle or Tia y Tio. As they liked to be called.

Dancing with Aria was one of the best things ever she loved it and all the pressure mum was putting on her to get a boyfriend slash husband melted off. She was beautiful yes, but she was even more gorgeous on the inside always making sure I was okay, even that resulted in her getting hurt.

It was during one of our nights out she got hurt, one of the guys I was dancing got a little bit too friendly and grabbed my ass.

Aria was over there faster almost at the speed at light and shoved him off me straight away. The fella came straight back up and went to slap me but Aria shoved me out of the way and got punched in the side of her head. She went down immediately stunned. The guy started advancing on me but was swept off his feet as she knocked his legs from under him and then jumped on top of him. Forgetting about her already short dress and ripping it even more. She punched him once, twice, three times then stamped on his Dick. Then walked to me and said:

"You get yourself into a lot of crap don't you, croc?"

We never saw the guy again…

I was brought out of my memories by an incessant bleeping noise coming from my phone. It was telling me that we only had to take two steps right and then we would be right where she was. What I saw well…. Shocked the hell out of me.

There she was, my sister in everything but blood trying on a dress. A wedding dress to be more exact. The dress was beautiful and complimented her pale-ish features, but it wasn't something I imagined her in. She had her long black tresses flowing down her back as she twirled. She turned in such a way that we could see the entire thing. The dress was a deep, dark black with some highlights of dark purple. The bodice at the front was similar to a corset and showcased her tiny, tiny waist. There were purple swirls on the corset and the bottom of it there was a tiny beaded rim of diamonds that dipped down like curtains. Then there was a huge – and I mean _HUGE_ black chiffon mess at the bottom, the chiffon material looked as if it was drowning her and made her seem…. Smaller and fragile. Two things I never associated Aria with. The chiffon went down to above her knee then split into two sides, leaving a massive gap so everyone could see her long legs and black six inch heels.

 **(Author note -I will post a drawing on profile)**

I stuttered and my mouth kept opening and closing. I was wondering three things.

Why the hell would she put on a dress like that on!

Why is she even trying wedding dresses on?

And three – why didn't she tell me!

I was angr- no not angry I was _furious_! She was my sister for crying out loud!

I stormed into the big boutique and was set to start yelling until I met her pleading gaze.

"Isa? Oh my God Croc, I am so glad you're here. Before you start the Spanish Inquisition just give me a straight up answer – is this dress nice? Please for the love of all that is holy just answer me!"

She pretty much sunk onto her knees in her desperation I shook my head yes absentmindedly. It was a nice dress, lovely even, just not on her. She threw her head back and said –

"Thank fucking Christ!"

She then proceeded to curse an ongoing string of expletives and pulled away the chiffon material roughly leaving her in a tiny black number that barely reached her ass and the black heels she began pulling away at the strings of the corset type _thing_. Marching into the tiny dressing room with some of the others chasing after her.

"FUCK OFF!" Aria screamed out.

They soon came back with their tales between their legs. I looked around and saw three woman laughing so hard they were practically crying. One of the women looked to be a Quileute or have origins along that line, she had short black hair and tan skin with wide brown eyes. Her jaw and cheekbones were very prominent and she was tall, almost as tall as Rose in height. She was wearing studded high-heeled boots, tight stonewash jeans and a tight emerald green halter shirt. The other woman looked like a cold one but had some traces of something different. She was wearing a bright blue sundress with a white lace shawl over the top she kept glancing at Seth and then turning away quickly, never allowing him to meet her dark grey eyes. She was quite short and thin and looked to be around his age, I could definitely see them together.

The other one who had was now literally rolling on the floor laughing was wearing ripped shorts and a leather jacket. She had a cheeky smile and an expression which looked like she never stopped laughing, she was mythical too but I couldn't get a proper read on her. She was acting a lot like Quil and when I looked at him I saw that he was gazing at her like he had seen the sun for the first time. The other lot looked like a freak show but were all human. They had gothic makeup on and were dressed head to toe in black, it was a striking difference to all the white in the room.

At that point Aria re-entered the room wearing what I assumed to be her daytime clothing. She was tying her long dark hair into a high ponytail with a backcombed bump at the front done by her fingers. Her lips were painted in the same shade as her maroon cropped boyfriend t-shirt that showed some skin and lead to her black skater skirt that flowed out, she wore leather combat boots of the same sort of shade the small heel of the boots made her a little bit taller almost 5ft 6inches then her original 5ft 4 1\2 inches. I saw Grandma Marie's ruby and silver ring on her middle finger and noticed some black writing on her arm but couldn't make out the text I also noticed ome really nice earrings in her other hand that were just tiny feathers that were put together. **(Author Note – outfit on profile.)**. Overall she looked _hot_ and it seemed as though I wasn't the only one to notice as Paul was practically drooling at the sight of her – like a _real dog_.

The gothic family swarmed towards her and her small stature was hidden by the masses. Her friends looked on and continued laughing and we just stood there flabbergasted. We suddenly saw Aria crawling through the freak family's legs and desperately trying to get out of the black lace. She finally made it out but continued to crawl to the door and yank it off its hinges. She began running away from the boutique and down the street her friends sobered up and casually strolled down the street whilst I began running after her along with Edward and Paul.

We looked left and right but it was as if she had disappeared.

We walked back to the group and found them conversing with the trio from before. The turned around and saw me and smiled real big. I was immediately grabbed into a fierce hug from the sundress girl as the others looked on in amusement.

"Hi Bellamy! God I can't believe it's _you_! I have heard a lot about you from our lil' black Swan. God it's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Liz and this is Scarlet." She squealed pointing at the woman in shorts and dark make up who smirked and nodded sharply. "And this is Frenchie." The woman in stonewash jeans looked at her and slapped her upside the head rolling her eyes.

"The name's Frances but just call me French" she drawled out her voice heavy with a southern accent. She pulled me into a light hug and told me she was glad to see me and was excited for all the 'crazy shit' we could get into. Scarlet did the same and the three girls then released me from their tight hold.

"Come on. I bet you wanna see your sis again. She's gotta a gig down there – she pointed to a street that was almost hidden from sight and could easily be forgotten or missed by humans- did you know your sister sang? Well she does and your 'bout to get a front line seat. But be warned her songs are a lil'…. Strange."

Scarlet walked away and to the front of the group snuggling into Quil's side I noticed that Liz was holding hands with Seth and French was talking to Leah upfront. Everyone seemed to be getting on well and I smiled. Forgetting the actual reason we came here. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, I sighed in comfort and scooped up Nessie in my arms. I felt safe again and content with my family. I was happy. We all began walking down the narrow street me and my love swinging Nessie in between us and having a laugh.

Kim, Jared, Emily and Sam were in front of us and discussing the types of music they liked… I never though Jared would be the classical type he seemed a bit more… rough? Anyway, Leah and Ann were still talking and were soon joined by Jake as they talked about Aria. The newly mated couples were at the front and talking happily about everything. Their likes, dislikes, tastes and favourite food etc. The rest of the Cullen clan were right besides us and talking about what music they may hear and what type of place they may be going. Alice was of course wondering whether her summery dress would be okay as Jasper looked on in amusement .Emmy and Rose were sucking the faces off each other – what's new there? And Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly. I felt my brow furrow as I noticed Paul's absence and looked around. I saw him a few metres behind looking right frustrated and confused.

I quickly kissed my love and my babies lips and walked towards him.

"Paul? What's the matter?" I hesitantly asked. His behaviour was completely off kilter and I was wondering what might of happened. He kicked a stone and it flew away and stuck his hands even further in his pockets but looked up to me.

"I… I don't know Bell I just…. I don't know. When I saw Aria everything just stopped and well I think I imprinted but I don't know. I mean I felt the shift of gravity and everything. But there is this feeling like deep inside me that tells me it's more but what's _more?_ Imprinting like _it_. Isn't it?" He stuttered.

I shrug my shoulders and sighed deeply. I hated his indecision and confusion, Paul, my big brother Paul, doesn't get _confused._

"I don't know Paul. Maybe it's something to do with her? Just talk and get to know each other afterwards, you can iron out this strange feeling. Okay? Now come on! We are going to watch my Big Sis sing!"

I jumped up and roughed his hair up and laughed freely, everything would be okay and I think I may have a brother in law soon! We all quickened our pace to get to this bar and were shocked at what we saw.

For a dingy and dark entrance the actual place was spectacular the colour scheme was blue, black, purple and white and looked amazing, there were bubble posts and screens and a huge stage it seemed classy and refined but I was sure that was going to change soon. We all sat down next to our mates or friends and watched the stage. The bubbles and screens changed to a nice orange and red and the whole place seemed to become livelier. We were sat at the very front and could see everything and some other groups of people began to gather to watch my sister sing. I was so excited!

A flirty waitress dressed in a white tank top and red short shorts came over and practically thrust her cleavage in Pauls face. Contrary to common belief, Paul isn't a 'ladies' man'. Yes he has had a lot of 'conquests' in his past life but as soon as he became a wolf and found out about imprinting. He regrets the fact that his imprint may not be happy about this but is glad that he is well… 'Experienced' and knows how to ease the pain _if_ his imprint is a virgin.

"Hi there. My names Clarice and I will be your waiter for tonight. What can I get _you_?" She drawled in a – what I suppose was meant to be – seductive manner and fluttered her thickly coated eyelashes. Paul shifted in his seat uncomfortably and I was about to intervene when Aria came out. She had changed into a different outfit and looked spectacular!

Her dress was black and had material bunched up on one side of her, the material floated down one side but on the other it was a short. The material floated down like black waves and her feet were encased by old-school black heels. On her ears were two big diamond drop earrings and on her wrist was a bracelet that had the infinity sign. She still had Grandma Marie's ring on but it was on a chain around her neck. Her lips were painted a dark red and her eyelids were coated with black and red. She swayed towards us and her heels click clacked on the flooring.

"Hi Christine, how are you?" Aria said with fake friendliness and purposely got her name wrong. She delicately dodged the waitress and sat right next to Paul placing her head on his chest. Paul automatically placed his muscular arm around her and she relaxed.

"Hello Arial, I'm fine thank you. Just talking to _my 'friend' here_." She said with a sickly sweet voice, probably trying to cause an argument by saying _friend_ with obvious innuendoes.

"Oh that's nice. How's your right leg?" Aria asked with phony concern. We all looked at each other in confusion and the waitress cocked her head to the side. Not knowing what she was going on about.

Aria picked up on this and said –

"You know. It must get sore not meeting the left." She said and fluttered her eyelashes.

It was silent for two moments as we waited for the other woman to make a comeback. But when it became obvious that she didn't pick up on the fact that she had been insulted the whole table burst out laughing. The waitress went away in a huff and muttered under her breath.

That's my sister, call a waitress a slut without actually saying the word and make her leave with only ten words. God I could have used her with Mike and Jess.

When we finally settled down and the laughter ceased I was brought into a huge sisterly hug and swung around. Aria was squealing as was I and we started talking about how much we missed each other. We embraced then sat down and I introduced her to everyone. She smiled at everyone and waved then snuggled absentmindedly back into Paul's embrace.

At my raised eyebrow she just shrugged and sighed.

"So Bella, apart from becoming a vamp and making nice with two different types of mythical creatures – both of which are natural enemies- having a child and making everyone humane and having a red head idiot coming after your blood… What's new?" She asked airily.

I laughed slightly and shrugged my shoulders. She had summed my life up into a few sentences in a _'no shit'_ kind of way, just like she always did. I was about to ask her about her life over the last eight years but we were interrupted by two lads.

The two lads had similar facial features but one had black hair and ice blue eyes whilst the other had weird blonde-brown hair but both had the same forehead and jawline.

"Hey Krypt. How you doing." Said the one with striking ice eyes. The other - who I assumed was his brother- whacked him upside the head and rolled his eyes.

"Krypt? Kryptonite? Green? Seriously? You couldn't think of anything else?" Aria sighed out. The man held up his hands in surrender and chuckled as did some others.

"Okay, everyone this is Stefan – she said pointing to the blonde-brown haired male who waved- and this idiot is Damon. These are my brothers in everything but blood. Damon, Stefan. This is my sister, Bella. Her husband Edward and their daughter Rennesme. This- she said pointing to Paul with her head- is Paul, my fallen. – At this the two men perked up and looked shocked- then we have Sam his mate Emily, Jared and his imprint Kim, Quil and his soul mate Scarlet and Seth who's with Liz. Then we have Emmy- Bear who is mated to Rose, Jasper and Alice, Carlisle who is mated to Esme and then we have French and Embry as well as Jake." She said in one big breath. Jesus, I didn't realise how many of us there were.

"It's nice to meet you all but Krypto here needs to get on stage. Be prepared to be amazed ." He wiggled his eyebrows and Aria rolled her eyes again. She surprised Paul by giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek and then walked towards the stage her hips swaying. She turned back to Stefan and whispered something in his ear and he grinned and headed to the bar.

What was that about? I shook my head and snuggled into Edward, prepared to be amazed.

So…..? What do you think?

Please Read and Review!

Thank you xxxx

Kisses S.


	3. Music and Rhythm

Hello again! Surprised to see me? To be honest I'm surprised I'm here, but you know what they say –

When inspiration hits, hit it out the ballpark… well maybe not….

Anyway, I want to say a huge, huge, huge thank you to my first reviewer - aliciasellers75. I'm stoked that you love this story! And also my star reviewer - .7334, I'm so glad you love this story and told me why. Please keep reading! I hereby dedicate this chapter to you my dear virtual friend. Well… now that's said you probably want me to get on with the story … So I will do just that. Pretty please with whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top _**review**_! I want to know what you think and what you want to see! On with the story.

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does nor do I own Vampire Diaries, L.J Smith does… Lucky bitches, and I also don't own any of the mentioned songs below. My musical talent though excellent to judges named – Mr Shower Head and Miss Soap is not _all_ that.

Oh and quick note – all outfits are on Polyvore – i-heart-writing - and linked in my bio- please check them out and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Aria's point of view.

"Stefan why don't you get some _appropriate_ drinks for the guys and make sure to make them extra bloody and sharp." I whisper giggled.

He nodded his head and smirked in a very Damon-like fashion, I swear though I'm happy the two brothers are getting along much, _much_ better now that the Petrova bitches were gone, I've created two little devils. Saint Stefan is no more. Cue dramatic music…

I still remember the day I first met these two knuckle heads…

Flashback

I was fucking freezing. Here I was floating above the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia and tired out of my fucking mind. God I need a drink, and it's not going to be water with lime.

I had been flying all over the place for days trying to get myself into headwinds that took my scent in a different direction and dodge the Nephilim. I landed gently on the top of one of the enormous trees and swung down using tiny footholds and branches to aid me in my journey. Yes I could simply just fly down to the ground but I prefer to utilise my 'humanness' sometimes.

I dragged my feet along the green grass and kicked at the sporadic placements of brown leaves. I tugged at my ripped short shorts and rolled my shoulders back. I was wearing the shorts, a short grey tank top with _'sun my buns'_ on it with blue sunglasses, blue earrings that were incrusted with diamonds and looked like droopy vines with my Grandma's ring on a silver chain. My hair was done in a complex plait that showed off my neck and I had light pink lipstick on with natural make up. My feet were placed in some gold sandals with beads in between my feet.

I wandered around casually until I found a nice meadow that had flowers of all different sorts growing and willow trees overhanging the ground. There was a small river to the left that flowed softly but farther down had a bridge with a plaque on it. The bridge was nothing to note simply brown brick and wide enough for to vehicles to pass through. However, the plaque was a startling white and had engraved vines and flowers on it that were painted red and green. The border lead to an embellished piece of text in cursive font that said – _'in loving memory of the Gilbert family' –_ the name Gilbert sounded somehow familiar to me but I shrugged it off and gestured my hand across myself in a cross like manner like people do when they pray.

I seated myself down on the lush green bed of grass and began to sing a little song quietly.

 _If I die young, bury me in satin._

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses._

 _Take me to the river at dawn._

 _Send me away with the word of a love song._

 _Uh Oh, Uh Oh._

I tapped my feet to the beat and lifted my hands up to manipulate the air and make the melody when suddenly a man about my age was flung into a tree and I heard an almighty cracking sound. I quickly got up off the floor and dusted myself off. Set to help the bronze haired man when suddenly another man with similar features but black as a raven's hair was right in-front of him, a snarling and growling mess.

I had never dealt with these types of creatures before but I had read about them, if memory serves me rightly they were original vampires. I took a hesitant step towards them but the two men were on the floor ruining the lovely flowers in their violent brawl.

"Hey!" I yelled but neither of the two noticed.

To be honest I was getting annoyed now, they had ruined flowers and the peaceful atmosphere and with their petty fight and I was getting sick of it. Plus, if I was human I would now be privy to the mythical universe.

I started to run towards them but the man with brownish hair threw the one with ice blue eyes away but somehow managed to make the other follow. They both started hurtling towards the river and more specifically the plaque. I was angry now and flew over to where they were about to impact the grey stone and dragged them both from their ear back to meadow.

I dropped them both roughly on their asses and huffed in frustration. I was not a happy bunny. I mean seriously? Did God have it…. Okay never mind. I sighed tiredly and rubbed my eyes just as a child would.

"Seriously? Why the fuck are you fighting? I've just been fucking flying for at least seventy-two hours + and I finally have a rest, nice and calm and nice… and then you two Fuckers decide to ruin the piece with your petty little fight. Now tell me what the hell is so damn important?" I practically growled.

Both of the men stuttered with wide eyes but the 'Raven' as I had now decided to dub him, recovered first.

"Why the hell would I tell you?" he snarled.

I felt my eyes flash a violent red as another man had yet again underestimated me. Why can't guys just get their heads out of their asses? Is it _really_ that hard? I punched him in the jaw and send him sprawling on the ground.

"Look I may not be the strongest looking woman out their but I definitely can hold my own. I wanna answers and I want them now. I think I deserve an answer because of your prejudice against me and the fact that I now have the seven dwarfs mining away in my poor little head. Now. Answers please?" I finished in a sickly sweet voice. My eyes now a deadly mix of black and red – to say I hated being underestimated would be an understatement.

Before 'Raven wings' could open his mouth and spout more bull crap the bronze haired fellow clamped his hand over his mouth and began speaking.

"To be honest we were fighting over a girl, Katherine Petrova/Pierce to be exact. You see my brother and I fell in love with the same girl. Kath was so sweet and innocent and had charm to make men weak at the knees. Which admittedly happen to us both. My brother is trying to taint my memory of her by saying that she went to visit him in his bedchambers the last night she and well us were 'alive'. Though it was actually _me_ she went to." He explained in a tight voice that barely concealed his anger.

"Don't you _dare_ Stefan. Don't lie about things like that." The other said with obvious angry tones. He stood up and paced in a speed that would just be a blur to the naked and naïve eye of a human. His fists were clenched into tight fists and his brows puckered.

"It is Damon! I have proof god dammit!" The man I now knew to be Stefan dug around in his pockets and grasped onto a small silver object. Damon was pacing and shoved his hand into his leather jacket.

"Oh yeah? Well I have proof too!" Snarled Damon the two brothers faced each other and from their nimble fingers were identical necklaces. The necklaces were both untarnished silver with a tiny ruby embedded in the small circle pendent, the silver pendant had tiny arm like features heading towards the ruby and when the rubies came closer together they both snapped open and revealed a delicate script of old paper.

The two brothers were shocked at their discovery so I was the one who unfolded the tightly folded piece. On it were the words _'Lusi duobus fratribus a, mihi EST cor sititur, nunc venerunt._ ' In a cursive loopy script. I read the word out loud with a slight lesson and tried to remember my Latin lessons but came up blank.

Unfortunately or fortunately whichever way you look at it the two men did know their latin.

"I played the two brothers well." Whispered Damon quietly. "My thirsting heart is now doubled." Finished Stefan. The two brothers crumpled and fell next to one another, sobbing without tears for the love that never was.

I walked towards them both and wrapped them in my small arms. I felt the bond of siblings attach to my heart and promised to protect them with everything I had…

Just don't tell them I said that, after all…

I'm a badass.

The incessant snapping of fingers gathered my attention and I faced a smirking but concerned Damon. I rolled my eyes and playfully snapped at his fingers with my teeth and was all set to go on stage when Mr. I–am-a-idiot-and-think-we-have-an-relationship-when-all-we-ever-did-was-go-on-a-date. Came up to me all suave and cool…. Not.

Bella's Point of view.

"Where's Aria?" I questioned, bouncing in my seat with anticipation and supping on my 'Bloody Mary' emphasis on the _'bloody'_.

Stefan looked around then chuckled nodding his head in a certain direction.

"Alexa, I think you should stop this stupid carrier. It's hurting our relationship!" The mystery man said.

"Oh really? Me becoming a doctor will hurt our relationship? No, what hurts our relationship is your inability to remember my name. Oh and the fact that we don't even have a _relationship!_ " Aria sarcastically drawled out.

Paul smiled slightly at her tone and confession, he didn't want to lose her to another male- his wolf couldn't bear the thought- but he didn't want her to feel as if she had no choice.

I chuckled at her tone and could just imagine her face pulled up into a grimace. With her brows in a V-shape. The guy groaned at her sarcastic voice and said-

"Just listen to me, I am saying that you are not allowed to peruse this stupid choice. You have got to become my wife and a housewife and look after all our kids." He whined.

She flipped her long black hair around and I could see her eyebrows were raised, red lips puckered and her green eyes were turning black with anger. I glanced at Stefan and I could already tell where this was going.

"You hold that thought for a moment, dear." She answered in a sickly sweet voice.

She turned to the right and went straight to the Music player and asked him to play a song. As the beginning notes began to play I laughed aloud, knowing we were going to get quite a show.

(AN- Song is Grown Woman by Beyoncé, I strongly recommend you listen to this song when you read this)

She hopped down from the tiny stage, a group of twenty or there about girls already surrounding her. All dressed in either contemporary Latin clothes or loose jumpers and skin tight leggings.

When the fuzzy young voices stopped talking, I heard my big sister begin singing in her almost angelic voice.

 _I remember being young and so brave_

 _I knew what I needed_

 _I was spending all my nights and days laid back day dreaming._

 _But look at me I'm a big girl now, said I'm gon' do something_

 _Told the world I would paint this town_

 _Now Bet'cha I run this._

All the while moving her shoulders and rotating her hips, she gave a little screech from her painted lips at the end of the verse and then walked towards dickhead.

 _Cause I put it (down like that down like that)_

 _and I'm making (all these racks all these racks)_

 _And I'm moving (round like that round like that)_

 _When I do it (I don't look back don't look back)._

Stopping after her lines and letting her newly recruited group start singing, still rolling her hips and shaking her chest. When the girls stopped singing she turned on her heel flicking her long hair into his face then the group split into a V formation and began grinding each other. Aria was really rubbing it on thick this time.

 _I'm a grown woman_

 _I can do whatever I want._

 _I'm a grown woman_

 _I can do whatever I want._

When the verse was finished they stopped grinding and started walking to Idiot face, rolling their hips pointedly. The rest of the girls stopped after two steps and did some Salsa steps then dropped to the floor. Aria continued prowling forward.

 _They love the way I walk_

 _Cause I walk with a vengeance_

She punctuated this step by jutting out her hip bone then rolling her hips around and shaking her chest again.

 _And they listen to me when I talk 'cause I ain't pretending_

Aria walked up to him and traced his lips with her finger then smashed his face against the wall to wake him up from his lust induced gaze.

 _It took a while, now I understand just where I'm going_

 _I know the world and I know who I am_

 _'Bout time I show it._

She returned to the group getting some high fives and smiled showing her brilliant white teeth off. They continued doing the salsa steps.

 _I'm a grown woman_

 _I can do whatever I want._

 _I'm a grown woman_

 _I can do whatever I want._

 _I can be bad if I want_

 _I can say what I want_

 _I can live fast if I want_

 _I can go slow all night long._

 _I'm a grown woman_

 _I can do whatever I want._

By the end of these verses everyone was involved and a full bodied auntie smacked him and said

'Whatever it is!' In a deep bellowing voice.

 _I'm a grown woman_

 _And I know that I got it (got it got it)_

 _I'm a grown woman_

 _Ain't got no room in her pockets_

 _I'm a grown woman_

She touched her breasts and winked at the man then trailed her hand upwards along his slightly sweaty skin.

 _Look down, got you so excited_

 _I really want to know if you got it like that_

Then she slammed her bent knee in the idiots groin and watched as he groaned in pain

 _Cause you got a cute face_

 _And that booty so fat_

Everyone started shaking their ass in his direction laughing. Afterwards, everyone just started dancing, salsa steps, grinding, tango and modern flips and dives it was chaos.

Aria was still singing but it wasn't directed at the guy who was now dragging his sorry ass out the back door.

Some older men started singing some tribal songs incorporating it in the new song and making a lovely sound track. Some of the girls still professing that they were still grown and powerful. The song continued and I took in the expressions of my friends. They were all either shocked, lustful or amused. It was actually funny to see the group like this.

Edward and Paul couldn't stop looking from me, to Aria, then to each other then back again. Their faces wide with shock, confusion and flabbergasment – it's not a word but it was the closest thing to their faces.

Aria prowled towards us and grabbed Nessie from Jakes lap and began dancing with her and showing her some simple salsa steps. The two acted like a proper auntie and niece would and I was glad Ness would have some true family connections.

When the final notes began to die down Aria returned Nessie to Jake's lap and whispered something in his ear. When she turned away he gulped loudly and yanked his collar. My guess is….

She just threatened his balls.

Aria then kissed Pauls cheek and squeezed my shoulder and sashayed to the dressing rooms on the far right. Everyone was still in shock and I couldn't help it. I laughed loudly at their expressions and they laughed as well.

We ordered another round of drinks and listened to a young guy singing 'stay with me' by Sam Smith, he was good but he seemed to screech most of the time to hit the high notes. He had a nice voice but not much talent.

I turned my head just in time to see a group of young girls and lads around Aria's age stumble in and laughing obnoxiously. The whole group were wearing similar clothing, the girls dressed as scantily clad sluts with short shorts that looked as if they were boy shorts and ripped white t-shirts that were up to their breasts and v necks that showed way to much cleavage. They all had horribly dyed blonde hair and at least three has recently had botox in their lips. The guys were lapping it all up and wearing scruffy clothing and had tried to mimic my mates hair and use way too much gel for the 'behead look' it was more like the 'grease look' .

Everyone who had noticed them in our group shook their heads and turned back to the stage but when I squinted my eyes at the group I realised I _knew_ them! They all had the same tattoo of a black swan and I gasped. Edward and Paul looked towards me and I felt my eyes begin to swirl with black in anger.

"Bella, Bella, love. What's the matter?" Cooed Edward whilst a concerned Paul just looked on.

"What's wrong? They are what's wrong." I said jerking my head and pointing to the group. "You see the black swan tattoo that they all have? Well they got that on Aria's birthday. Wanna know why? To commemorate a _'bitch gone by'_ they used to bully Aria because she wouldn't join their click and I'm pretty sure they abused her too but Aria never said anything about them to protect me." I whisper snarled.

At that point my sister had changed and come back on to the stage she was wearing a short white shirt like dress that poofed out at the waist and had a thin white belt across it. You could just see a black jewelled necklace in-between her little collar. Her hair was done in a lovely side plait and her ears had some glittering diamond studs in. Her lips were painted with her classic red and her eyeshadow was done with a pinkish purple and black. She was wearing very tall black suede boots and in her newly painted hands was an I-phone 6 with a nirvana case.

She walked to the centre stage and the music from the live band began to play.

"Okay this song is called 'Bless myself' and is an original song **(Lucy Hale- Bless myself. Check it out!)** …Enjoy." she giggled and smiled, from the corner of my eye I saw Paul give a wolf grin and lean back at the sound of her laughter.

The music began to play from the speakers and Aria put her hands around the microphones and leaned in close. Her hips swaying to the music around her.

' _There's a little secret I would like to tell you,_

 _There's a book of lies I know they'll try to sell you,_

 _And they'll try, and they'll try_

 _To convince you to buy you need 'em_

 _So the next time you're down_

 _Look inside not around.'_

A couple of people had already stood up and the dance floor near the stage was packed with lots of people. But one thing I noticed was that they were all mythical. Aria smiled and whipped the microphone of the stand then and went straight into the next verse.

' _I can bless myself_

 _There's no need for someone's help_

 _There's no one to blame_

 _There's no one to save you but yourself_

 _I can justify all the mistakes in my life_

 _It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me_

 _And I'll survive_

 _'Cause I have blessed myself.'_

Aria gave a little wiggle of her hips and prowled along the stage whilst everyone jumped and swayed to the beat. Among them were the black swan click and I narrowed my eyes. They didn't even recognise the girl they had tortured for _years._

 _I have searched the world to find_

 _There's nothing better_

 _Than when me, myself and I_

 _Can come together_

 _And I know for a fact_

 _There's a spirit I lack or defend_

 _Yeah I've been through it all_

 _Just to find in the end_

 _I can bless myself_

 _There's no need for someone's help_

 _There's no one to blame_

 _There's no one to save you but yourself_

 _I can justify all the mistakes in my life_

 _It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me_

 _And I'll survive_

 _'Cause I have blessed myself.'_

I swayed in the front of the crowd with Edward behind me his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Paul was smiling at Aria with joy and love in his brown eyes. She winked at him and the music changed to a slower, sultrier tempo.

' _Do you ever wonder_

 _How anything can make you cry_

 _Have yourself discover_

 _That the pain you feel_

 _Is the pain that you deny in your life_

 _So open up your eyes'_

A pre recorded voice of her continued the next few lines and she took the time to mingle with the crowd. She eventually got back to our group and picked up where she left off and gave a dazzling performance. When she came off the stage and returned to her seat by Paul many came up to give her compliments… Including the group.

"Oh my God, your song is, like, amazing. Like, I'm so jealous, like how much did you pay for a singer to record their voice for, like, you?" One of the ditzy blondes asked. Aria opened her mouth to answer but she turned around and flicked her blonde hair in her face. It was then that Aria noticed the tattoo of a black swan on her arm and clench her fists tightly. She suddenly stormed up to the stage and grabbed and acoustic guitar. She strummed a slight tune and pulled the microphone towards her.

' _Drown me in my daily cup of tea,_

 _Tell the porcupines to quit stabbing me._

 _They make me fall, but I will I stand._

' _Cause all of them are jerks with their cups in their hands._

 _Now they want a whisper a whisper from me, 'cause all of them have watched me on their big screen T.V's._

 _What about little ol', little ol' me?_

 _The one who got bullied because of her teeth._

 _I hope you are all watching my middle finger rise to the bullies in the school yard, I know I'm on your mind._

 _Now you say you love me but what about before? When I was just that silly little girl who lived next door'_

She got up and walked to the group still strumming but stronger than before and humming a little tune

 _Ladies oh ladies,_

 _Why are you so mad?_

 _Is it because I'm classy and your trash bags?_

 _You're teasing and laughing resonates through my heart,_

 _And now you're calling me because you want a fresh a start?_

 _Now look at you boys you can't believe your eyes,_

 _You told me I was ugly and I took you by surprise,_

 _You should of been nicer cause look where I'm at,_

 _While you copy Mac Miller wearin' snap back hats._

At this she snapped on of the boy's hats as they looked on stupidly and in amazement. A cry of laughter went around the room and they ducked their heads.

 _I hope you all are watching my middle finger rise,_

 _To the bullies in the school yard I know I'm on your mind,_

 _Now you say love me, but what about before,_

 _When I was just that silly little girl next door._

 _Oh oh_

 _Ohhhohh_

 _Why must you be so mean, talking trash about me..._

 _All I wanted was a friend to laugh and cry and spend all of eternity_

 _Or even just a week..._

 _I hope you all are watching my middle finger rise,_

 _To the bullies in the school yard I know I'm on your mind,_

 _Now you say love me, but what about before,_

 _When I was just that silly little girl next door._

 _Ohh..._

The song ended and a deafening applause was created, Aria smiled and took a bow and then sauntered over to us and grabbed a red trench coat.

"Well, when you've recovered I will be at home" She said softly and grabbed Paul's hand. The two of them took a pose like a couple and walked out the room. Leaving us in the dust. We soon stood up and began walking a couple of meters behind the new couple. It was then that Rose raised a very good point….

"What the hell is she?"

Love it?HATE it? Despise it? Please Review… I wont be here until next week because I'm on my bronze D of E – wish me luck.

R&R

Kisses S xxxxx


End file.
